Memristors or resistive random-access memory (RRAM) have been made with metal-metal oxide-metal structures where the metal oxide is a switching layer. For example, see reference: Kim et. al, Voltage divider effect for the improvement of variability and endurance of TaOx memristor devices, nature.com/scientific reports, 2 Feb. 2016 (incorporated herein by reference); Yang et. al, High switching endurance in TAOx memristive devices, Applied Physics Letters 97, 232102 (2010) (incorporated herein by reference); and Yang2 et. al, Memristive switching mechanism for metal/oxide/metal nanodevices, nature nanotechnology Vol 3, July 2008 (incorporated herein by reference). In configurations such as discussed in those references, for example, contamination is possible due to metal electrodes being in contact to the switching region. Such contamination can reduce the lifetime of the memristor device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any specific disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.